


Dean's Daddy

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [641]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Dean Winchester, But He's 17, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Smut, So almost legal adult, Teen Dean Winchester, Top John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Gah i dont know if this is appropriate but can you maybe write like a daddy kink story with bottom!dean (17) and john have sex and when theyre done they cuddle but sam and mary catch them. Sam gets scared and runs off and mary is shocked but yells at them.





	Dean's Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally written on Feb 26th, 2015

Dean had been up in his room, studying quietly when a knock came on his door.

“Come on in!” Dean shouted, sighing and pushing his papers away, turning to see John walk in the room. “Hey, Dad,” Dean said. “What’s up?”

“Just seeing what you were doing.” John said, settling on the end of Dean’s bed.

“Studying. Or trying. Mainly failing at it.” Dean winced, motioning to his homework.

“Why not take a break then? Won’t harm you any, would it?” John asked.

“No, it wouldn’t.” Dean said, getting up from his chair, and stretching.

John’s eyes trailed up and down Dean’s body as he stretched.

When Dean finished, Dean moved back over to his work and grabbed it, before leaning down and putting it in his backpack, and John shuffled, feeling himself starting to get hard in his pants.

“Dean, what are you doing?” John asked, watching Dean straighten up and move over to John.

“Nothing.” Dean shrugged. He reached around John, pressing close, and he smirked, before grabbing his phone and going back, placing it on his desk.

John got up, and quickly moved over to Dean, pressing him to the desk.

“Fuck that. You’re doing this on purpose.” John growled in Dean’s ear, grounding his hips into Dean’s ass.

Dean gasped softly, pushing back, and John growled again, flipping Dean around.

John’s hand moved down to Dean’s crotch, feeling the tent that was starting to form. John started kneading it, and Dean moaned.

“Fuck…” John grunted, before he leaned down and kissed Dean roughly, hands sliding up and down Dean’s body.

Dean melted into the touch, and John pulled Dean over to the bed, placing him down and slowly stripping Dean from his clothing, before stripping from his own.

John started kissing down Dean’s body, before getting to Dean’s cock, and sucking the head of Dean’s cock.

“Daddy….” Dean whimpered, hands clawing at the sheets. “Oh fuck, Daddy.”

John chuckled softly, and Dean whined, before John pulled off Dean’s cock, and spread Dean’s legs.

“Where’s your lube, boy?” John asked, looking up at Dean.

Dean turned and opened a drawer from his nightstand, retrieving the lube and handing it to John.

John poured some lube on his fingers, warming it up a little, before he pushed Dean’s legs up and started rubbing a finger against Dean’s furled hole.

“Daddy….want your finger.” Dean whined softly.

John grinned, and slowly worked his finger inside Dean. “Fuck….I’m not your first, aren’t I, Dean?” John asked, pumping his finger in and out slowly.

Dean flushed red, and whined, before shaking his head, as John added another finger.

“Thought so. Fuck…” He groaned.

_

Slowly, John worked Dean open, until Dean was begging for John to fuck him, the word  _Daddy_  passing from his lips almost every other word.

John slicked his cock, and lined up, teasing his cockhead at Dean’s hole, and Dean whined, trying to get John inside him.

John laughed and leaned down, nipping along Dean’s neck.

“Needy much?” John asked.

“Please….” Dean gasped softly.

John grinned, and thrust his hips forward, sliding inside Dean smoothly and bottoming out.

“Holy fuck. Holy fuck…..fuck!” Dean breathed out. “Daddy…”

“I gotcha.” John murmured softly, hips pulling back. He thrust again, and Dean cried out against John’s shoulder as John started to fuck him.

Soft, high pitched whines started coming from Dean’s mouth, and John grinned, grunting and panting.

“That’s it, baby. That’s it.” John murmured in Dean’s ear.

“Oh god…..Daddy…..” Dean moaned against John’s skin.

John felt dean clench around his cock, and he grinned.

“Are you gonna come, Dean?” John asked, looking down at Dean. “Will you come for Daddy?”

“Daddy….” Dean whimpered, face flushed red, pink lips open in an _O_.

“Come, Dean. Come for Daddy.” John murmured.

John’s lips came crashing against Dean’s, and Dean cried out against them, coming between the two of them.

When John felt Dean clench tightly around his cock, he groaned and came inside of Dean, thrusting deep.

“Fuck, baby…..” John groaned, slowly pulling out, and rolling over to sit beside Dean. He pulled Dean up in his arms, and Dean groaned.

“We’re gonna get all messy….” Dean protested softly.

“Dean, we’re already a mess.” John murmured.

Dean sighed, but curled up in John’s arms, pressing back against John.

_

The two stayed there, cuddling, drifting in and out of sleep.

John murmured words of love in Dean's ear, hands wrapped around Dean, when suddenly the door burst opened.

And at the doorway was a shocked Sam.

“Sammy-” John started, covering himself and Dean up with a blanket on Dean’s bed.

Sam just turned and ran, and suddenly Mary was walking in.

“Sammy, what on Earth is up…with….you….” Mary asked, voice dying in her throat.

“Mom…” Dean said, eyes wide. He was frozen on John’s lap, and Dean could feel how still John was behind him.

Mary took the scene in front of her in, stunned and shocked.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?!” Mary shouted. “What in your right mind would make either of you think that what you just did is a good idea!?”

“Mary-” John started, not sure what to even say.

“Don’t fucking ‘Mary’ me, John. You two are in deep shit. I don’t even fucking know where to begin with this. This is just…. _wrong_. And now you’ve scarred Sam. Both of you better get dressed now. Because we are going to have a  _very long_  conversation. I’m going off after Sam.”

Mary turned and left, leaving John and Dean in the room.

“Oh, we are fucked.” Dean said.

“Yeah.” John sighed. “C'mon, let’s get dressed, baby.”

John gave a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck, and helped get Dean off and wiped up from their mess early, before the two started to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
